The present invention relates generally to manufacturing variable shaped products and more particularly to a method and system for simultaneously mass producing items of different shapes ordered from multiple customers.
Products such as keychains, mousepads, magnets, sticky notes, cards, etc., may be produced in various shapes. For example, a keychain tag may be offered in a rectangle, an oval, a circle, and/or other shapes that may even be customized to the particular design to be printed, etched, affixed, or otherwise displayed on the substrate of the product.
Orders for items of different shapes may be received by a manufacturing fulfillment center. Typically, items must be manufactured individually or at best, all items of the same shape must be produced together due to setup costs of cutting systems. In an online retail model whereby multiple products of different shapes are ordered by multiple different customers, it would be desirable to have a system and method that would allow mass simultaneous production of variable shaped items from orders received from multiple customers.